Godzilla: Neon Genesis
by The Flying Lion
Summary: The King of the Monsters resurfaces with the appearance of his greatest enemies. Beings from beyond the stars threatening humanity wage a titanic war against Godzilla. As various individuals aim to stop these monsters and survive. Godzilla vs. Evangelion.


_Some Billion Years Ago_

The earth was a much different place. The air suited better for different kinds of creatures some more fantastic than the other. But no doubt that this Earth scattered with all kinds of strange beasts would appear almost alien to someone of the far future.

Stomping on two humongous feet was the largest predator of this time-Gojira. Gojira was a giant saurian beast at the top of his food chain. Of the great beasts of this distant era Gojira was the most feared. Many other strange beasts dared not challenge any member of its species.

That did however not stop some from trying.

As Gojira passed through the howls of other creatures grabbed his attention. Following him out from the distant ravines were giant large arachnids with wings and several arms. They were smaller than Gojira but none the less a worthy foe, if in numbers like now.

Three had arrived and immediately surrounded Gojira where he stood. The saurian snarled keeping his eyes on each one. He was not too old but still experienced enough to have seen many a battle. His scars proved so.

His experience showed as one arachnid lunged up for his neck. Gojira quickly struck the insectoid down into the ground. Oozy green blood of the arachnid dripped from Gojira's long deadly claws as he readied himself for the others.

Knowing the other two would lung right after this, Gojira turned and swung his massive tail. He'd struck the second arachnid breaking the exoskeleton of the neck. It had died before being crushed down by Gojira's tail into the dirt.

The last arachnid however went for the air. It was smarter. Avoiding the mistakes of its fallen brethren it sought to strike Gojira from above. With it's massive speared pincers it could stab into Gojira's neck or head. Either would surely kill him.

But Gojira was unafraid. The saurian growled as the arachnid went in for the kill. Gojira however opened his massive jaws as he turned away. The arachnid had no clue what happened until he felt the giant teeth of Gojira break through his shell and into his soft tissued body.

As any predator would do Gojira ripped the arachnid apart. He lifted his mighty arms to split him in half spilling out the blood of his enemy. With the remains of the last arachnid fallen and the blood dripping from his jaws Gojira let out a finale roar into the heavens in triumph.

All creatures nearby and afar would know that Gojira had once again won. These Three mighty beasts of this ancient age had all fallen at the hands of the King of the Monsters. As had many beasts before.

Not seeking to waste Gojira quickly went to work consuming the remains of the arachnids. It was well deserved for one such as him. Especially since as a large beast required large enough meals.

Once done, Gojira left what little remained behind for scavengers and other beasts. The behemoth trotted onward as he had before heading for his prime destination.

It rather strolled by on its large feet making prints into the earth. It slowed as it stopped at the edge of a cliff face overlooking the great sea. Here was where the beast was to make its way back to the ocean-it's true natural home. There he would hibernate until ready to awaken and return to the land as it did for most of its life and years to come.

As it made way to enter the sea something caught the beast's eye. Out into the distance from the sky was a speck of light descending. The beast's sight was greater than most-as needed to be the top predator of giants-spotting the distant speck from a far. It was falling at such a quick speed that any other being would not have noticed it until it crashed into the sea.

Gojira raised his brows sensing the distant crash into the ocean. Whatever the object was it was definitely large and made its impact descending even deeper to the planet's ocean. The foreign object was in _his _domain now.

Thinking only now of what this could be Gojira made his way leaping forward back into the water. The large beasts form sent massive waves over and onto the land almost flooding the surface above. Gojira sank into the sea adjusting his form to begin treading down into the depths. His mind was bent on seeking out that fallen object-and possibly killing whatever it was.

A beast like Gojira always knew to trust instinct. Instinct helped his kind survive all struggle. Instinct was why his kind were the Kings of the Earth. Instinct told him to go after the fallen object and hunt it down.

He was sure that it was a foe to be squashed like a bug.

* * *

**FlyingLion: I have seen some write sort of "Godzilla/Evangelion" works but I haven't read any that really struck me. Not saying what I will write will be any better. That's up to your own opinion. But I feel like I should do something about this. Write something at least that might work better as a written work as opposed to just a simple fic. Because Godzilla and Evangelion as franchises deserve that.**

**I have watched both the original 1954 version and 2014 film so tonally the story will be close to that. I've watched Evangelion as well and while I love it the story mostly blends characters of that story and certain elements into a Godzilla/giant monsters tale. Of course strands of Eva's DNA will be present so Eva fans look forward to that. I hope to deliver a satisfying story.**


End file.
